The Hybrid And The Runaway
by AchingSoul
Summary: A mysterious blonde turns up from Elena's past. With a feisty attitude and an even reckless mindset has Klaus finally met his match?
1. Chapter 1

Coward. That's the term used to describe those who runaway. Rather than face their fears head on, they flee, cowering over the demons that corrupt them. The blonde knew running away all too well. She had fled three times in her life and none of them ended well. The first time was during her impetuous pre-teen phase where she was convinced she'd spend the rest of her life with her 14-year-old crush. Rash didn't even begin to cover the consequences of that decision.

The second was a few years later when parents divorced. As adventurous as ever the girl wanted to make a name for herself in the big apple. Again, that didn't last long. As for the third, well that was a move in progress and by far her most dangerous adventure yet. A coward? Maybe. But brave? Most certainly.

Pressing her foot on accelerate the blonde's eyes bore into the sign she quickly passed. She didn't need to read it. She knew what it said. "Welcome To Mystic Falls" she muttered under her breath rolling her eyes in a drastic manner. She didn't like this place and was far from pleased about returning.

Darting around the corner the surroundings seized to thrill her. In Delilah's eyes Mystic Falls was a bore. Yes, it was the town where she grew up, but it held nothing but bad memories. From her parents constant bickering to the loss of her best friends, there was nothing here for her. Not anymore.

The girl recklessly pulled the vintage Chevy Impala up in front of the bar, quickly parking it. She ignored the horns and insults that were getting thrown her way by the other drivers. If they wanted to pick a fight let them. She could snap their neck in a second.

Swinging open the door she got out of the car and made her way into the small joint that was once her favourite place. Her eyes shifted over the Grill before taking a seat on a nearby barstool.

"Lilah!" A voice yelled, causing the girl to snap her head in the opposite direction.

"Matt it's been a while," she smirked eyeing her friend up and down. It had been over 5 years since she last saw Matt Donovan and boy had he grown up. That hair, those muscles, if Delilah was like any other girl she'd be swooning right now. Luckily she wasn't.

"Wha…Where? You're back," He muttered a state of shock across his chiseled face.

Delilah let out a small chuckle, amused by his reaction. Of course it was expected. No one thought she would come back. No one wanted her to come back.

"Sorry to disappoint," she replied, her signature smirk plastered across her face.

"No!" Matt said dashing around the bar to give his old friend a hug. "I'm glad your back," he said.

Now it was Delilah's turn to be shocked. Reluctantly hugging the boy back she peered up at him. "Really?" she mumbled. This wasn't right. People hated her. They despised her for everything she put them through. They didn't hug her. Not even her own mother hugged her.

"Yeah! I mean you did some pretty awful stuff but the girls well they took it too far," he rambled. "They shouldn't have said what they said or acted the way they did. You're one of their closest friends!" Matt continued.

The girl violently shook her head. He thought Elena was the reason she left? He thought the petty comments she would get day after day about her behavior was the reason she fled from this town. Reluctantly sighing she was quickly annoyed by his assumptions. "Was Matthew. I was one of their closest friends…not anymore," she snapped.

Delilah gave the boy a weak smile before standing up. She knew it was the wrong decision to come here. "I've over stayed my welcome. I'll see you around Matt," she muttered before briefly brushing past him, heading straight out the door.

"Sorry, love" A British voice cooed as Delilah walked abruptly into a tall figure stood by the doorway.

"Watch where you're going next time," she snarled pushing past the man, who quickly grabbed her arm.

"Feisty one you are," he smirked eyeing her petite frame up and down.

Her beauty was like no other even by Klaus' standards. There was something captivating about it. Her long blonde hair caressed her shoulders in natural waves, while her doe blue eyes stared up at him with a somewhat annoyed expression across her porcelain face.

"Feisty enough to cut out your tongue and jab it down your throat if you don't let go of me," she screeched. A few heads turned in the pair's direction as Delilah's temper grew and grew.

She couldn't help it. Although she tried her best to control it, everything was heightened when she turned into a vampire and despite only being 5 foot 2", the girl was full of rage.

Klaus chuckled, a smirk forming across his lips. "I'll be seeing you, love," he told her letting go of her arm.

"Ass," Delilah growled under her breath pushing open the door, letting it slam on her way out.

Walking over to her car she quickly spun around hearing a voice behind her. Glaring at the culprit she narrowed her eyes. "I thought I told you to leave," she growled her eyes turning a darker shade of blue as she approached the hybrid.

"Now, there's no need for threats sweetheart. I'm just curious…" He smirked, his own eyes turning a golden colour as he stood his ground. "I'm curious as to why a vampire like you would be strolling around Mystic Falls."

Delilah scoffed. Not phased at all by his outburst. "Didn't you hear curiosity killed the wolf?"

"Amusing little thing you are. I'm not a wolf I'm a hybrid. The original hybrid actually, it's quite a fascinating story," Klaus grinned letting his eyes once again roam her body.

There was nothing he loved more than a girl who could hold her own. A girl who would challenge him, especially when she was an exquisite beauty like Delilah.

"Sound's like a great story. Shame I'm not into chit chat." She told him as she turned on her heel walking back towards her car.

"One da…Damon!" Klaus yelled clapping his hands as he saw the older Salvatore appear. "Looks like you got over that werewolf bite quickly!"

Delilah glared at the figure that was approaching. A breath hitched in her throat when she saw who was next to him.

"Delilah!" Elena bawled looking over at her old friend standing a mere distance away from Klaus. The surprise in her eyes quickly turned to anger as she narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

The girl let out an agitated growl as she snapped her head from the boy, who she assumed to be Damon, Elena and the mysterious hybrid. Thumping her car door shut she sped away from the scene, fleeing into the nearby woods using her vampire speed. After all what else was the runway expected to do?


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean she's a vampire?" Caroline screeched staring at Elena. The two girls were sat in the Gilbert household, baking. A few days after Damon and Elena's run in with Klaus Stefan had gone missing.

Frustrated and worried, Caroline came over to spend the day with her best friend in bid to have one normal 'vampire-free' day of baking and movies. Of course, that wasn't the case.

"She's back and she's a vampire Caroline I swear. When she saw me and Damon she took off…into the woods!" Elena said letting out a frustrated sigh. She had so many questions to ask Delilah.

"What and she just sped away in the middle of broad daylight?" The blonde replied kneading the ball of dough in front of her. Elena gave a small nod, only resulting in Caroline thumping the dough harder.

"How can she be so reckless?" she muttered. Caroline was right. People were clever around here, founding families were on the look out for vampires so even the smartest of the smart knew not to use their vampire abilities in such an open manner.

Elena let out a small chuckle, only to receive a puzzling look from her best friend. "That's Delilah!" she muttered a small frown on her face.

* * *

_"More whiskey," A young Delilah giggled her eyes roaming the older man in front of her. The man smirked handing the young girl the bottled as she took a swig from it. _

_"Lilah," The man said softly looking at the eighteen year old in front of him. "Shh Alex," she told him pressing her finger to his lips. "You'll wake Elena, her parents and Jenna." _

_Continuing the prance about the living room, the glass bottle dancing around her fingertips she stumbled falling into her partner in crime. She laughed only to be hushed by him._

_"Why are you doing this?" He questioned holding the girl on his lap. She shrugged in reply wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Because you're cute," she giggled._

_Smiling he shook his head. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" he rephrased the question only to receive a puzzled look._

_"The late night drinking," Alex continued bluntly. Delilah nuzzled her neck into the man, knowing it was dangerous to be this close to Jenna's fiancé. Christmas was a time for family, not scandalous deeds like this._

_"Why are you doing this Alex?" She purred looking at him and the gap between the two got smaller and smaller. "Aren't you in love with Jenna or something?" she teased._

_The man let out a rugged sigh. Him and Jenna were in love yes, but he wasn't ready for marriage. He was in his mid twenties, he didn't want to settle down. "Lilah," he warned, using the nickname only her closest friends called her._

_The blonde replied by crashing her lips onto his. Within moments the drunken girl was on top of her lover, a trail of clothes scattered across the floor._

* * *

"Mother I'm going out," Delilah yelled up the stairs only to receive a mere mutter in reply. The blonde rolled her eyes grabbing her leather jacket as she slammed the door shut behind her.

Delilah had a strained relationship with her mother. The two never saw eye to eye. A natural Daddy's girl Delilah always took her father's side – something Karen always disapproved of.

Fleeing from the house, the girl once again arrived in the woods. Ever since her encounter with Elena she found herself going there a lot. Most of the time it was to eat, but occasionally she needed the freedom to gather her thoughts. This time however, she had a motive. A deed, which needed to be carried out.

Pushing the braches away from the area she stopped in her tracks as she heard a crack beneath her. Someone was coming.

Just as planned the blonde darted behind a tree the girl watched as a camper and his family stumble across the shards of bark. "Excuse me?" she called out emerging from her hiding place.

The family looked shocked by her sudden appearance but nonetheless curious. "I lost my phone and was wondering whether I could borrow yours? I run out of gas you see and need to get home," Delilah rambled.

It was the Mom who spoke up first. Giving the girl a small smile her hands flew into her handbag as she began to rummage around.

Delilah's eyes trailed across the other family members. There was a Dad and two children. No older than ten.

The women handed Delilah her mobile as the girl gratefully accepted it. "Thank you…" she trailed off.

"Sara. My name is Sara Whitmore. This is my family, Danny, Grace and my husband John." The women replied. "Do you have a name?" she asked being far too trusting.

The blonde nodded before pouncing on the women snapping her neck in a second. Shrieks of terror could be heard from the other three as they began to run. "DANNY! GRACE!" yelled John, but they were too slow.

One by one Delilah snapped their necks. She left the other lying their lifeless on the floor as she grabbed hold of Sara's body. Grabbing her now numb wrist she bought it to her mouth draining her.

"Well, well, well look who we have here?" A male voice said behind her. "Go away hybrid," Delilah growled not even bothering to turn around.

Klaus smirked circling the girl, who was still content on feeding off the woman. "Looks like I'm not the only one who likes to play with my food," he smirked as he picked up John's body, preparing to drain him from the neck.

"NO!" Delilah growled throwing Klaus off John before laying him down on the ground again. Startled the hybrid looked up his eyes glaring into the girl. "You won't feed of him. He is dead. He's had is comeuppance. Now leave." She told him blood smeared around her mouth.

Klaus stood there for a moment bewildered. This girl was happy killing a whole family, but only wanted to drain one of them of blood? "You sweetheart really are a mystery," Klaus smirked taking a step closer to her.

Letting his hand brush against her lips he wiped the blood from her lips with his thumb. Violently grabbing his hand Delilah stopped him.

"Leave me alone," she growled not wanting to admit his touch still left a tantalizing mark.

The hybrid let out a chuckle shaking his head. "For now," he smirked turning on his heel fleeing out of site.

Delilah cursed under her breath wiping the blood away from her mouth with her sleeve. She'd only been in this town two days and already had a run-in with her ex best friend and gained a new British stalker.

Turning around she picked up the nearby shovel she bought with her, jabbing it into the ground as she began to dig. Klaus was right. This girl was a complete mystery and she planned on keeping it that way.


	3. Chapter 3

Delilah hadn't seen or heard from Klaus since he had made his dramatic appearance in the forest. Of course she preferred it that way but nonetheless it bothered her. She was a smart girl and knew if a mysterious hybrid like Klaus took interest in her, it would be trouble. Shaking her head she refused to think about the newcomer. After all she still didn't know his name.

Yanking the covers off her she got out of her bed. It felt strange being home and not a good strange. The bed bought back bad memories, mostly of Alex. That Christmas, Delilah had ruined the Gilbert family, crushed them of happiness all because of her foolhardy fling with a man that was engaged to her best friend's Aunt. Shuddering at the thought she bit her lip. She knew she had to face her demons.

* * *

"What we're just going to go over there?" Elena muttered glaring at Caroline as she pushed her best friend out the door.

"Yes," Caroline said simply holding the freshly baked apple pie in her arms.

"Caroline, it could be dangerous. She's a vampire, one whose anger and recklessness has only peaked!" The brunette sighed getting into her friend's car. "What if her mother's a vampire too?" she continued trying to get out the deed that was about to be done.

Caroline let out a laugh. "Hello Elena I have seen Karen Williamson and believe me when I tell you, she is not a vampire. I mean c'mon she's hardly a walking L'Oreal advert."

The girl broke into a small smile. Caroline always seemed to have a witty comment to make situations mildly better. "Harsh but true," she replied. Pulling out her phone, the girl stared at the blank screen, wishing she had heard from Stefan. She needed him, especially now.

* * *

Klaus smirked circling the group. "Well thanks to our mate Ray, we've found ourselves a pack!" He said with glee, looking at Stefan.

The Salvatore stood emotionless putting Ray on the floor in front of Klaus. Taking in the sight around him he sighed. How did it all come to this?

"Oh my god Ray! What's going on? Who are you?" A women yelled running over to the pair. "The more important question is who am I, forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus," the blonde replied a smirk firmly on his face.

"You're the hybrid," The women said, her face drained of colour. "You've heard of me! Fantastic!" Klaus clapped.

"It's fascinating actually. A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid," he continued.

Ray shot up gasping for breath, "Excellent timing Ray! Very dramatic." Klaus grinned. The group stared between the two men. A look of fright plastered across their faces. "Just in time too, we wouldn't want you to miss all the fun," the hybrid continued grabbing the man's shoulder.

"Now are anyone of you human?" He continued trailing off.

* * *

Scribbling in her notebook Delilah's head shot up when she heard the doorbell. Biting her lower lip she dropped her head and continued to write. It rung again. Frustrated she walked down the stairs adamant she would snap the neck of whoever disturbed her.

"What?" She growled yanking open the door revealing her two old friends. Her face softened immediately. Clearing her throat she looked from Caroline to Elena, "Can I help you?" she asked in a cold voice.

Caroline let out a dramatic sigh. "We're sorry," he said holding the pie out to Delilah. Elena's head shot up at the blonde shaking her head, "Caroline!" she barked. She wasn't going to forgive Delilah. At least not yet, all she wanted was to hear her out find out just why she returned to Mystic Falls.

A smirk appeared on Delilah's lips, "I don't eat apple pie, but I'm sure David will love it," she said taking the pie and motioning for the both of them to come in.

"David?" Elena said abruptly. "Another fling?" she snarled. Delilah glared at the girl noticing Caroline still stood by the doorway. "You can come in Caroline," she called out with a huff.

"That pesky no entry thing. A massive hindrance if you ask me." Delilah rolled her eyes sitting on the couch. Caroline smiled at the blonde sitting down opposite her. Elena still stood glaring at her in the corner. God she could be so stubborn at times.

"A hindrance because it protects people like us from people like you?" The brunette snapped. This was so out of character so her. Then again Delilah bought out the worst in people.

Delilah rolled her eyes, yet again in bore of the girls company. "Firstly David is my mother's new boyfriend. A massive comedown from my Dad if you ask me," she replied.

"Secondly if I was going to kill you I would have done it by now. So sit down. I expect you have questions and I'm not going to answer them if you're shooting me dirty looks in the corner." She continued.

Elena slowly moved to the couch sitting down next to Caroline. She eyed the girl up skeptically. This wasn't her friend. Even in her reckless days Delilah wasn't like this. She wasn't this cold. This heartless.

"Why are you back?" Caroline asked bluntly.

"Fancy a change of scenery." Delilah shrugged. As if she was going to tell them the truth. After all the truth would get them killed.

"And you're a vampire?" Elena asked. "How?"

Delilah chucked, "Elena I'm sure you've spent enough time with The Salvatores to know how one becomes a vampire."

"I know that! I mean how did you turn? How did you become this?" Elena barked in reply.

"I don't have to answer that," The blonde shot back. There was no way she was telling Elena. Not yet at least.

"Look if you've come for an apology. I'm sorry I truly am. Things got out of hand and I shouldn't have acted the way I did to your family that Christmas. You invited me into your home when I had no one. I took you for granted and made a mistake." She continued looking at her old friend. Her voice seemed lifeless, as if her own words were even boring her.

Caroline screwed her eyebrows together staring closely at her friend. "You've turned it off," she said her mouth slightly agape. "You've turned off your emotions."

A smile spread across the girl's lips. "Sweet Caroline I turned off my emotions long before I became a vampire," Delilah told them. "You two, well you just didn't notice."

* * *

_"Movie night around Bonnie's!" Caroline giggled looping arms with her two best friends. Delilah was on one side, Elena on the other. "We have popcorn, ice cream, and of course chic-flicks," she rambled on telling the other two her plans._

_ Elena chatted along in glee. The two were always bubbly. From boys to the cheerleading squad they had it all._

_ "I'm gonna give it a miss guys. I don't feel very well." Delilah lied through her teeth looking at the two. Caroline broke arms with her friends "Oh okay," she mumbled looked at Elena as the pair continued to walk to Bonnie's place._

_ "Get better soon!" Elena yelled at her friend as the two strolled off in the distance. The blonde sighed turning on her heel as she made her own way home._

_When she got there her parents were bickering once again. "Leave us then! If you're so content in finding this blasted creatures leave us!" Her mother screeched._

_Delilah's father only yelled back, louder and harsher. Words were always the deal breaker between the two. They were often cruel and full of hurt. Trudging up the stairs, her parents didn't even notice Delilah returned from school._

_Once at the top of the stairs she made her way to her room throwing her bag on the side. "There's no point getting attached to people Mo. They'll only let you down," she muttered to her cat as he greeted her with a purr at the door._

_From that day onwards Delilah Williamson refused to feel. She refused to get attached to people because she knew eventually they would hurt her. She didn't want to become her parents and bicker with someone she supposedly loved. She didn't want the betrayal or endless nights of crying. So she turned it off. As a human, she turned it off._

* * *

The two girls quickly left after Caroline's discovery. The blonde muttered something about helping the older girl, but Delilah wanted none of it. Elena just remained quiet as usual - the two's friendship was as far to deaths end as it could be.

Going back to her writing Delilah soon grew tired. She knew her Mom was out with David that night. She didn't quite understand it. David was closer to Delilah's age than her Mom's. He was cute, fresh out of college. What was he doing shacking up with her Mom?

Shaking the thoughts out of her head she climbed the stairs heading to her bedroom. Showering, she quickly changed into a pair of shorts and old tee before climbing into bed. Pulling the covers around her she heard her phone buzz on the bedside table. It amused her that even vampires bothered with this technology.

**You shouldn't have left. You know I'll find you. – W x**

Staring at the phone for a few moments, panic swept over the young girl. Throwing herself out of bed her eyes scanned the house numerous times before she could finally relax. He wasn't there. At least not yet.


End file.
